


kiss you as the lights went out

by gertstarlight



Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [7]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, also beth and rick are canon (cuz hournite is my life now), and u can see hournite if u squint really hard (just like the show!!), courtney has feelings, those feelings are super romantic and maybe not so unrequited anymore, uh yolanda has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: When Pat and Barbara leave town for the weekend, the JSA takes the opportunity to sneak up to the cabin. Yolanda and Courtney sneak around and share a sweet moment.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016
Kudos: 27





	kiss you as the lights went out

**Author's Note:**

> this kiss prompt was from an INCREDIBLY SWEET anon  
> starcat + 13 (kiss discreetly)  
> send me more on my tumblr: gertstarlight

“There’s no way they’re studying for a silly test right now,” Courtney scoffs, stepping carefully down to the dark basement.

“Well, they did absolutely zero studying in the past week,” Yolanda explains, annoyed as she walks down the creaky staircase lit by the staff.

“But they skipped every lunch and training session to study,” 

“If they actually studied then they wouldn’t have to cram formulas during a dumb snowstorm,” 

With the power gone and the adults out of town, it was just the JSA members at the cabin. Well, it was just Courtney and Yolanda since the other two locked the doors to actually study for some test. Yolanda tracks down the generator and gives Courtney a signaling look. Few tiny blasts later, she successfully opens the metal door with the end of her stardust death stick.

“Alright,” Courtney exclaims in victory as the lights flicker on. “We did it, Yolanda!”

Satisfied with the victorious smirk from Yolanda, she summons her staff towards the basement door. As she turns to go back upstairs, she feels a light hand latch onto hers. Stepping back down from the lowest stair, Courtney turns to find a slight drop in Yolanda’s smile.

Her eyes wander around at the loss of words. All she wants to do is kiss the sweet blonde standing a few feet away. But all she can do is blush silently at the thought of blurring the lines of friendship, just maybe cross the line. The same line that holds her back from telling her best friend that maybe that’s not all she wants anymore. Maybe that’s not all she can do. Finally mustering up strokes of courage, Yolanda steps closer and lets her eyelids fall. She feels Courtney lean in and connect their lips in an act of secret bravery she never had in her.. 

Courtney feels the hand in hers slip away and land on her waist as hers twist into Yolanda’s hair. She knows they only have this minute before they have to return to the misery of constant heartbreaks of platonic bliss.  
Soft footsteps trailed down the stairs. Beth!

Unwilling to reveal the new step in their relationship, Yolanda pulls them behind a tall stack of dusty furniture. She giggles softly feeling their noses bump in the glow of an eerie light bulb. Hearing Beth walk back up and let Rick know the basement is empty, they snicker quietly in victory.

“You know that we have to go back at some point?” Courtney whispers with a soft giggle.

“Or we could stay here,” her head tilts nervously to the side and her shoulder scrunches up in a flirty shrug as her arms rest around Courtney’s waist. 

It was safe to assume all the platonic boundaries have been crossed. They would no longer have unspoken awkwardness after pulling away from ever accidental touch. They wouldn’t have a lull in conversation after one of them says something too romantic. They can finally smile lovingly knowing the feeling flows both ways. And they finally do.


End file.
